<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't care who's right or wrong (I just don't love you no more) by Jsscshvlr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637208">I don't care who's right or wrong (I just don't love you no more)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/pseuds/Jsscshvlr'>Jsscshvlr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Swearing, happyish ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/pseuds/Jsscshvlr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving my reasons but as you look away, I can see a tear roll down your face, that's when you turned and said to me, I don't care babe who's right or wrong, I just don't love you no more.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe you.” Michelle tries to growl out while her she can feel her heart falling from her chest.</p><p>“What do you mean, how can you not believe me? What’s so hard to understand! I don’t love-” Peter takes a deep breathe, tries to control himself for what he has to do. He needs to keep her safe “-I don’t love you anymore.” He can’t look at her, his entire world is right in front of him, asking him to just stop lying to her, but he needs to protect her and he needs to keep it the fuck together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Spideychelle Shuffle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't care who's right or wrong (I just don't love you no more)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForASecondThereWedWon/gifts">ForASecondThereWedWon</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you.” Michelle tries to growl out while her she can feel her heart falling from her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, how can you not believe me? What’s so hard to understand! I don’t love-” Peter takes a deep breathe, tries to control himself for what he has to do. He needs to keep her safe “-I don’t love you anymore.” He can’t look at her, his entire world is right in front of him, asking him to just stop lying to her, but he needs to protect her and he needs to keep it the fuck together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete. Just tell me what’s going on. If this is some missguided attempt to protect me, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know you love me, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stop telling me that you don’t.” She knows her hands are shaking, she knows she’s about to start crying, she knows he loves her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he loves her, he knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows he loves her. But the Green Goblin knows who she is, and he won’t lose her. He won’t live in a world where Michelle Jones doesn’t exist. Even if that means he has to live without her. If it means she hates him. Understanding dawns on him, she knows he loves her, so he has to go for another tactic. He takes a deep breathe, still looking anywhere but at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s- there’s someone else.” The utterly broken sound that unconsciously leaves her throat might as well have just stabbed him in the chest. It would have hurt less. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span> her and he’s struggling to remember how this is supposed to be helpful. He looks up and she looks completely broken. Like she’s shellshocked at what he just said. As if he wouldn’t be if it was the other way round. Instinctively he goes towards her with his arms out, he wants to protect her, he always will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me.” Michelle heaves out, backing herself into the wall. She clutches at her chest, swears she can physically feel her heart breaking. She’s pretty sure it shouldn’t be this hard to breathe. People have described heartbreak to her before, so why is she so completely unprepared? She can feel herself sliding down her back down the wall to place her hands and her head on her knees. It feels safer down here. As if the crushing realisation that Peter doesn’t love her anymore hasn’t made it this far down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s never felt this way before, doesn’t know how to react. What she wants, what she desperately wants is to talk about it with Peter. But what can she say? Why don’t you love me anymore? Why wasn’t I enough for you? She’s devastated but she has some fucking pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.” He says kneeling in front of her, not touching her. “Em, please, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sorry?!” She’s suddenly deathly calm. “What in the fuck am I supposed to do with your sorry?” Wiping her eyes roughly with the back of her hand, she stands up shakily ignoring his offer of a hand. “What, you think sorry covers up the fact that you fucked someone else? Do they know you’re Spiderman? Or is it just, oh don’t worry, MJ can deal with the blood, and the patching me up, the late nights, the constant worry?” Her face is flooded with what looks like anger but he knows her. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No - it’s -” Truthfully he hasn’t thought this far along because he never thought he’d get here. He doesn’t want to be here. He knows he has to end things with her, his girlfriend of four years. But it’s not fair that he has to convince her he’s not in love with her. That she doesn’t have his entire heart. That he wouldn’t do absolutely anything for her.  He can see how hard she’s trying not to cry, she only ever cries in front of people she trusts. She doesn’t trust him and the feeling hits him so violently in the chest that he bowls over and vomits on the floor of their shared apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter, shit. Peter!” She tries to steady him as he falls to the ground, thankfully missing the pile of dinner she made him a few hours earlier. He’s wailing like he’s really hurt and she can’t see where. “Pete, stop moving. I can’t see where you’re hurt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phone- can you pass my phone?” she frantically runs to the bedroom where she saw his phone plugged in before. She grabs it but finds she can’t move, instead looking around at the room that is the perfect mix of both of them. There’s a lump in her throat she figures isn’t leaving anytime soon. Peter makes a noise from the floor, trying to shake the thought that he was texting someone else in their bed out of her head, she heads back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here. Do you need me to call some-” she stops suddenly realising there’s a chance he wants to ring the person he’s in love with. Knowing anytime she’s sick, or hurt, or sad, or happy or feeling any emotion at all, and she wants is Peter. She thrusts the phone into his hand and goes to get the mop from the cupboard. Peter is sat with his back against the wall when she comes back so she doesn’t need to be with him. She knows, or at least she thinks she does, that he wants physical contact when he doesn’t feel well but she can’t bring herself to help him. Not knowing he craves someone else. Knowing she’d be there and he’d be thinking of someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she fills up the mop bucket she tries to imagine who it is. Who is a better match for him than her? Is it a guy or a girl? Do they know the way he hogs the covers without actually covering himself? Do they know that he can’t sleep properly unless she’s kissed the back of his neck. And then it hits her, there’s thing she doesn’t know about him as well. She’s can’t help going through the people he’s mentioned recently, she doesn’t know why. She loves Peter, more than she knows what to do with, but she’s not fighting anyone for anyone elses affection. She deserves more than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter talking on the phone brings her out of her musings, turning the tap off and placing the bucket on the ground she hears, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t care, I didn’t sign the Accords, I have’t signed anything. I want out… You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>listening</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me! I don’t want to be Spiderman, not if it means this… I am choosing! I choose her, I choose Michelle.” He’s heaving with exercetion as if he’s just taken down an entire football team. What is he talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bringing the mop to the living area, she doesn’t even keep up pretenses that she isn’t snooping on the conversation. It’s about her, right? She makes quick work of the vomit and Peter offers her a sheepish smile, she can’t bring herself to return it. He hasn’t hung up the phone and she’s trying not to read his “I choose her” as this whole thing being a way to try and protect her. That maybe there isn’t someone else. It’s all fucking bullshit. But her heart is pounding at the thought of it. She knows he can hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s talking to someone on the phone, she’s assuming it’s Tony, but he’s looking straight at her. He’s looking at her like he’s hers again, like he never stopped. “Listen to me, I’m not doing this without her. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> without her. So either we find a way to protect her until it’s over, or we catch him, or I’m done. I’ve given up too much for Spiderman, I won’t lose Michelle.” He hangs up the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Em- I, fuck. I’m sorry. Please, I love you. I’m so sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, what’s your problem!” She can feel herself getting hysterical, she very rarely does, but honestly, what in the ever loving fuck was he thinking. The tears are falling to fast for her to even attempt to clear her eyesight so she lets them fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t, I wasn’t thinking. I need you to be safe, MJ, I need you to live. And - and I thought if I could make you believe I didn’t love you, you’d be safe. It was selfish and misguided and truly fucked up and I’ll never forgive myself. I love you. I’ll love you for the rest of my life. You’re it for me, even if you decide this was too much. I won’t blame you, I won’t chase you. Whatever you want I promise. I’m so sorry.” She hates him, she’s truly never been so enraged. But the lingering heartbreak is still there, and all she can get out is, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t need me anymore-” she looks at his trembling chin “-like you honestly stopped loving me.” The hurt and the pain consume her, cloak around her like smoke until she’s choking on nothing but her heartache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter’s in front of her in a second, arms wrapped around her, it feels like home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I love you MJ. I need you. I’m nothing without you. Please don’t leave. Please stay. Stay with me.”*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s things they need to talk about. Like the pain this has caused, that she’s not entirely sure will ever go away. Like the fact that she can make decisions for herself, something she knows he’s fully aware off. Like the fact that she wholeheartedly wants to spend the rest of her life with him, and she never wants to second guess that he feels the same. Things she can say tomorrow. Right now, she just needs Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She buries her face in the crook of his neck, “I‘m here.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, the shuffle game dealt me a sad boy. Also, Jess use more italics challenge.</p><p>Comments and kudos save lives, I heard.<br/>Come say hi on tumblr! @i-lovethatforme</p><p>*paraphrased from Amazing Spiderman vol 2 #50</p><p>Song: don't love you no more- Craig David</p><p>Okay love you bye x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>